


稳定遗传

by JanineeTion



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanineeTion/pseuds/JanineeTion
Summary: “oppa，戒指呢？”他抬眼在镜子里和女孩对视，眼神像是警告女孩的怀疑，带着控制欲和不满，进而继续用手掌夺取她身上每一寸肌肤的注意力，以性事的激烈解释胸腔里不安的轰鸣。他亲吻的力度越发疯狂，酥麻感逼走女孩脑子里的其他想法，变成一声声轻飘飘的呻吟逃出。他心虚。
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 6





	稳定遗传

从怀孕到生产，从婴儿到幼儿，没想到时间会过得这么快，更没想到这么漫长的时间里两个人能完全没有交集。

/

“我出席了他的婚礼，给他的cp造势，现在还要出现在他孩子的周岁宴？”在宴会入口递上沉甸甸的信封时，他在心里自嘲。

进入内场，亲朋好友早已经入座。他自然地找到SUJU成员们那一桌入座，听着周围人谈论小孩子有过什么可爱的行为。  
别人聊得手舞足蹈，他只是在一旁看他们滑稽的动作，陪着大笑——其实他还没见过那个孩子，是有意避开，也是天意弄人。

现场播放起准备音乐，夫妻抱着孩子，两人在台口等着入场。  
他的目光在不知不觉中被怀中抱着孩子的男人引去，台侧的灯光幽暗，但一点也不影响金希澈的脸庞在他的眼里越来越深刻，越来越放大，大到快要阻塞他的呼吸。

他的目光太过炽热，金希澈不由得转头看向这一桌，看见朴正洙拿起面前的一杯烧酒一饮而尽。

/

主持人兴奋地宣布要开始一个小游戏，大家来回答关于小孩子的问题，还说答对了有奖励。

第一个问题居然就难倒了宾客们，“小朋友是先叫的爸爸还是先叫的妈妈呢？”  
回答的声音此起彼伏，但迟迟没有响起答对的提示音。朴正洙原本不抱任何希望的，但仔细一想，随口说出了正确答案：“还没有开口！”

“回答正确！请利特xi上台接受奖励！”  
“鼓掌！”

他站到金希澈身侧，避开了那人的眼神去看襁褓里的孩子。五官还不那么清晰，但仍然看得出他父亲的英气，但孩子脸上看不见自己的影子。  
“想什么呢，也不可能有我的影子啊。”他在脑海反驳自己的念头。  
孩子才一岁多，小手却那么有力，紧紧握住朴正洙伸进襁褓的手指不松开，眼神里居然是依赖和信任。

但于孩子而言，自己明明是陌生人。

小孩子还是不撒手，咯咯笑起来，惹得他心软。  
“叫爸爸？”他轻轻捏着小孩子的脸，眼睛弯成月牙儿。

那一瞬间金希澈也恍惚了，两人站着的姿势和孩子的笑声，仿佛真是一家人；从前年少，做过的那些不切实际的梦一瞬间堆叠在心头，把他与外界隔绝。  
但只是一瞬间，一瞬间。

“内，利特xi好像猜到了奖励？”幻想的画面被主持人打断。

“莫？”

“奖励就是——做孩子的义父！”成员们吵着说自己也要；  
“还有——承担大学的学费！”霎时间只剩下一片祝贺和欢呼声，直到他回到座位。

/

为了备孕，也为了孩子，金希澈已经戒酒有两年了。但今天他喝醉了，喝得烂醉，和每一桌的亲友碰杯，甚至扬言要灌倒曺圭贤。

女孩还在招待离场的宾客，朴正洙扛着金希澈到宴会楼上的房间休息。

金希澈一身酒气，走路已经跌跌撞撞，走到了床前才被逼着勉强站起来，“阿爸~”撒着娇又摔倒，整个人扑进朴正洙怀里，让人一个趔趄摔在床上。

被酒精醺熟了的朴正洙一脸通红，金希澈像被刺激到了什么神经一样哼哼唧唧地去吻他，又在那人因为浓重的酒味而避开时立刻在眼里蓄上泪水，嘟嘴撒娇。  
果然那孩子让人心软的本事是遗传了他爸的。  
金希澈在人沉默的应允中掀开上衣在胸前亲吻，继而咬着乳头的红晕牵拉舔舐，喝醉的人没个轻重，牙齿磨得朴正洙有些刺痛。  
“嗯……”他吞咽着空气忍痛，手搭在了那人肩上欲拒还迎。

身前的人却停下了动作，把朴正洙的手从肩上拿下来仔细地看，揉捏过每一根手指。  
他把自己左手无名指的戒指取下来，套进朴正洙的手指，牵起来在两人眼前晃晃，迷迷糊糊在指上落下一吻。

于是朴正洙任由他在自己身上作乱，即使如今他的爱抚没有章法更谈不上舒适；可能这无关情色，只是自己曾亲手用铁链锁上的一扇大门又被推开，低劣的欲望和野心又逃了出来。

金希澈低头去脱自己的裤子，但皮带的机关对现在的他来说太过复杂，脱了半天都没成功，还趴在人身上睡着了。

他看着人安静的睡脸发呆，直到走廊响起高跟鞋的声音。  
朴正洙翻身把金希澈放下，起身抚平衬衣上的褶皱，拿起自己的外套搭在手臂遮挡了戒指；这时女孩刚好进门。

“怎么脸这么红？您没事吧？”女孩关切地问候，“您先去休息吧，孩子我交给爸妈了，希澈这里我来照顾就好。”

“好，那我先走了。”

/

女孩拽着袖口从金希澈身下抽出脱得只剩一半的衬衫，隐约察觉他手上有些不同，却因为自己也劳累不堪而没力气去细想。随意地给脱光擦了擦身子，自己冲了澡便睡下。

/

“早上好。”带着刚睡醒的沙哑嗓音，金希澈从背后拥上正在洗漱的女孩，一吻落在耳后。妻子孕后的身材已经恢复，他揉了把手感酥软的胸，左手顺着腰线往更私密的地方探去。

“你还没洗澡啊，都不刷牙吗。”女孩假装嫌弃地说。  
金希澈右手拿起一次装的漱口水，用牙咬开随便漱几下吐出来，“行了吧？”又亲昵地咬着耳垂继续之前的动作。

女孩的小手贴在丈夫的大手上，顺着手背上的骨节往下摸索，直到指尖，光滑无阻。

“oppa，戒指呢？”

他抬眼在镜子里和女孩对视，眼神像是警告女孩的怀疑，带着控制欲和不满，进而继续用手掌夺取她身上每一寸肌肤的注意力，以性事的激烈解释胸腔里不安的轰鸣。  
他亲吻的力度越发疯狂，酥麻感逼走女孩脑子里的其他想法，变成一声声轻飘飘的呻吟逃出。

他心虚。


End file.
